More Than Just A Ninetails
by lunarainbow77
Summary: A delinquent fox who has a secret that she doesn't even know about! Until a certain Lord comes into the picture and shows her and everyone who hates her! How is this going to end for her and that blasted Lord who she can't stand being around? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

She was walking down the dirt road. Not really going anywhere in particular. She was just there, and it didn't make her feel happy much at all. She felt like she was needed some where.

"Where am I needed though. Could it be away from my tribe?" She didn't know what to think. She was a fox and nothing more, but she always wanted to be more.

These thoughts continued until she was near a small clearing with six Ninetails speaking in secret.

^/\^

"She is not like us Grand Elder! She doesn't try to keep the balance of the pack! She tries disturbing it!" One fox with a long black stripe down his back stated. "I think she just needs to go to the upper class and be a messenger or something."

"Silence Yori. You are right, she is not like us. Unmei has much more potential then us because she wants to break the barrier of our customs and use them to make everyone smile instead of worry or compete for rank. Unmei is not a bad omen to us at all, but a good one. I feel she will live up to her name very soon. Her 700th birthday is coming up, maybe that is when it will happen. What it is, I do not know." The Grand Elder looked off into the distance of the circle and into the tree line. Between an oak tree and a dog wood he could see a reddish-blond tail sticking out of one of the bushes, but quickly pull itself back in. He grinned and watched to see if she would jump out and tackle any of the middle aged Ninetails.

"Yeah she's probably gonna walk on two legs or something!" Said from the second Eldest Ninetails, who had blond fur with brown tips on his tail. Everyone laughed at the remark except for the Eldest.

"Nothing like that will ever happen to a Ninetails. We are not capable of such things Zukano and you know it, hahaha." The fourth interrupted, though she was 977, Lady Sakura was the most beautiful Ninetails in history. She was pure white without a single speck of any other color on her.

^/\^

'Wow aren't they just rude as usual...what to do what to do. I can't hit the Grand Elder he stands up for me. So what can I do that won't hit him in the process.'

Unmei looked around and saw a crow right behind Lady Sakura, who so happened to be sitting right across from Lord Zukano. 'Oh how lovely. This should work just fine.'

Unmei masked her scent and aura even more so she could accomplish the new mission. While giggling to herself, Unmei worked herself silently around to where the crow was. Before it could fly away and be noticed, Unmei grabbed it with her paw and dragged it into the bushes with her, whispering in its ear to let it know what she was planning. It wasn't hard in asking the crow to simply gather a couple of friends and fly behind Lady Sakura, squawking as loudly as possible, and then fly right over Lord Zukano at that moment ending the scene with bird poop all over them.

Once the plan was set, Unmei quickly climbed up the bushy dog wood tree she was near earlier and crouched to see everything fall into place.

^/\^

The Grand Elder was trying his best to pay attention to the conversation revolve around Unmei and her reckless free nature, but it was really quite hard to do when she was spying and planning something. 'I feel like we are being watched by more than just her though, but she surely would not plan against me luckily.'

"I'm telling you Grand Elder we need to speak to Unmei and-"

"CAW! CAW! CAW!" Two crows suddenly squawked very loudly scaring Lady Sakura right onto Lord Zukano. 'Is that all she planned?' The Grand Elder seemed to be in questioning of Unmei's plan. That thought vanished though, when he saw it raining white globs of bird poop from above, specifically all over the frightened Lady and disgusted Lord.

^/\^

'It worked!' Unmei smiled and quickly dashed away from the scene as to not be caught. 'I'm sure they'll know it was me sooner or later from one of the crows anyway.' She smiled to herself and ran to her favorite spot around her village.

'The Harvest Lake.'

* * *

Hey everyone! So I'm not sure what I'm doing right now. I feel like this could be a great story, but I never get enough feed back from everyone to really know. I will probably start updating things on Wednesdays - Saturdays. Only because my boyfriend is at work and doesn't bother me or embarrass me each time I'm doing this. I'm so sorry I never update enough, I really do want to start trying though. Please tell me what you guys think of this story because of the pairing. In my opinion OCs' and Sesshomaru pairing aren't a favorite but I'm trying it out lol. Anyway hope you like the story, I'll see you later!

Bye!

-Des


	2. Chapter 2 - Let's fight!

When Unmei finally made it to Harvest Lake she sighed quietly. _I wish I knew where to fit in around here, but it's obvious that there isn't a place here for me._

Thinking to herself Unmei jumped to the middle of the lake where a flat rock rested above the water. _No need in thinking about it much, my birthday is tomorrow and I'm gonna make sure I enjoy it somehow. Until then, I'm taking a nap._ Before lieing down she scanned the area for anyone that may disturb her rest. Finding none she curled into a ball, covering her face with her six tails, she instantly fell fast asleep.

^/\^

The figure, hiding in the shadows of the forest not to far away. Watched Unmei for what seemed like forever but was only for a mere fifteen minutes. When he was about to step forward towards Unmei he had to halt instantly.

"Unmei! Wake up right this instant!" A very unhappy ninetails had appeared from the east side of the lake. The figure hiding in the shadows heard a groan from the sleeping beauty and almost wanted to laugh at the childish reaction.

"May I ask what you need of me Zukano?" She raised her head and looked over at him with slight irritation. The fox named Zukano, growled lowly at her. His eyes flashed from a river-colored blue to a charcoal black at how angry he was towards the vixen before him. He calmed himself down after a minute though and went back to the river blue once again. He had a great idea.

^/\^

Ignoring the tantrum the ninetailed fox seemed to be having towards the calm and collected vixen, the mysterious figure made notice of what was covering the angry blond fox. _Please do tell me how this vixen before me pulled that off. **I bet he deserved it.** Indeed._

^/\^

"You know what I'm talking about dammit!" Zukano had-had enough of Unmei and her antics, and he was going to start his plan to end her right then and there, "I'm really sick of you and your tricks! Unmei, I challenge you to a fight. In the middle of the village, I expect you there in ten minutes or you're kicked out of the village." With that said, he stormed off to prepare for the battle. On his way he couldn't help but smirk. _This will give me a reason to kill the damn vixen for sure._

^/\^

After Zukano disappeared from the lake, Unmei couldn't help but smile. _He think's he is going to win against me, and I'm sure the village will think so too once they all hear about this. I'll proove them wrong though. But how am I going to go about this? It would be easier if only they knew..._

* * *

OK so I know this is short, but I do have more already written out. It's late though as I'm typing this and I know it's the only chance I'm gonna get **to** type so I thought I would type something at least lol anyway I'll give you the next chapter sometime next week!

Please review and tell me what you all think! I appreciate everyone who has followed and favorited this story so far! I'll do my best to give you the next chapter soon

-Des


End file.
